heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-03-04. So, it's March..., by Cool
Cool, 3/4/2007 3:08 AM :Hmmmm, izzo dead. Stupid MSN still has not fixed part of the server this website is on, as when I log into my groups, I go to my main page where I see stats on how many new members, pictures and messages have come up in a week. I'm still getting shown the same stats as I did in the last weeks of December 2006. Retarded. I never know what's going on here anymore because the stats now lie to me. I e-mailed them, they say they are fixing it, but don't know when it will be done. Great. But really, I haven't missed that much convo. What happened? It hit 2007 and the fandom sorta scurried under a rock again. As for site updates, don't even ask - I'm too busy right now :( I try, and fail, to get things going. I never have time anymore, and it gets worse as I age. Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 3/5/2007 8:38 AM :>I e-mailed them, they say they are fixing it, but don't know >when it will be done. I wonder if they're really working on it or if it's just another lost feature. If you look a the MSN Groups history, it's quite possible that they gave up on that feature as well: 2002 - the last time new features were added, 30MB file storage were reduced to 3MB 2003 - MSN chats were removed 2005 - adult/mature groups were removed from MSN servers 2006 - MSN Group chats were removed 2007 - ??? When I reload pages I'm getting white pages more and more often lately. That's quite annoying as well. Stephen, maybe you should switch to Google Groups. Their Groups offer all the features you have here and even more - and unlike MSN their still adding features to their groups instead of taking them away. For example, they have a message board which is way better than MSN's and they even offer you 100(!!)MB webspace. And since they also got a WYSIWYG page editor, transferring your pages to Google Groups should be quite easy. Maybe you should give it a try. Btw, there is one Arnold! newsgroup Hey Arnold! newsgroup you can find via the Google Groups search, which was founded in 1996(!) but is somewhat dead now. ---- Hurricos, 3/5/2007 9:49 PM :>Stephen, maybe you should switch to Google Groups. Their Groups offer all the features you have here and even more - and unlike MSN their still adding features to their groups instead of taking them away. For example, they have a message board which is way better than MSN's and they even offer you 100(!!)MB webspace. And since they also got a WYSIWYG page editor, transferring your pages to Google Groups should be quite easy. Maybe you should give it a try. That's not a bad idea, Graf! Packing up and leaving to greener pastures. I seconded this notion, Steve. You can just set up shop there and try it out for a couple of months before moving everything there.Crimeny! Why didn't any of us think of this before? Can't wait till the next chat, old chap ^^! Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- Lord_Malachite, 3/6/2007 6:17 AM :I didn't see anyone on the chat this past Saturday night, it was sad. Ah well, maybe this week. And yes, considering the move of the site to a new location might not be a bad idea. But ultimately, it's your site and I think the tough decisions should be left to you. But we're all here to give our advice should you ever need it. ;) ---- Cool, 3/6/2007 11:30 PM :I was up till about 12:30am, then I went to bed. Kim is on vacation, Nancy is busy with exams, so I guess you missed anyone that could have been there. Moving the site, yeah, I never gave it much thought, and I'm such an old fart I dont really feel like moving it. It has roots and history here. Albeit if MSN Groups start to be knocked off in the forthcoming years, I'll either have to move, or just shut the site down and say "it had a good run". Nancy, where did you get the stats from the groups? I remember when they reduced their free 30MB to 3MB. Its now 2007, how retarted is that to only have 3 free MB of storage, you can't do shit with it! I've still retained my 30MB under my masters85 address as I never let it expire. But really, with the way things are on the net today, they give Hotmail oodles of space for attachments, but can't give me something like 50, 80, maybe even 100MB of free storage? Bull. I never even knew Google had groups. It may be the way to go, and Google is a very active company right now. But will I be able to have webpages like I do here, or is it like Yahoo groups, where I can only have a message baord and other things like file foders and stuff like that? I need webpages with backgruds and such like I do here. Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 3/7/2007 10:40 AM :>Nancy, where did you get the stats from the groups? Most of them were from Wikipedia, I think. >But really ... they give Hotmail oodles of space for >attachments, but can't give me something like 50, 80, maybe >even 100MB of free storage? The problem is, that with 30MB of storage you can cause way more traffic than with only 3MB. Storage doesn't cost much, traffic is what is really expensive for Microsoft (and everyone else who owns a website). Since people can't create traffic by downloading stuff from your mailbox, MSN can give you more e-mail storage than you'll ever need, but if they gave you more web space for your group they would have to pay a lot more for as the traffic would increase - and since MSN Groups is a free service they are not willing to do that. Take Geocities for example: They give you 30MB storage but only allow 4 MB traffic an hour - that's 96 MB or ~2.8 GB a month. So even with a limit of 4MB per hour you can cause quite a lot of traffic in a month. Now if you had 30 MB webspace and unlimited traffic on MSN like you do now, this could become quite expensive for Microsoft, especially when you have a popular group. >But will I be able to have webpages like I do here, or is it >like Yahoo groups, where I can only have a message baord >and other things like file foders and stuff like that? Yes, since January 2007 you can create individual pages, get 100MB file storage, select an individual color (no more purple, yay!) etc. Since the Pages feature is still somewhat new I haven't been able to find any Group that really uses this feature yet, but at least here you can see six screenshots of what groups can look like. Maybe, when you have the time, you can create a Group and test its features. According to Google creating a group only takes two minutes and is really simple. ---- GräfinZahl, 3/7/2007 10:43 AM :Hm, for some reason it didn't save the link in my last message. Anyway, here it is: Google Groups Tour The Google Groups Tour ---- Ruth, 3/7/2007 12:55 PM :Hm, my message was eaten, it seems. Anyway, as I tried to say before, I can vouch for the fact that Google Groups are nicer and easier to use. Been using them for years now, since I first got my Gmail address. And before I subscribed to usenet. A nice alternative. ---- mxnhpfreak, 3/7/2007 5:10 PM :Oh my... what can I say? I am a huge fan of Google, so anything I'd say would be far too subjective. But I have to say, Stephen, I really do think you should try other alternatives. Maybe not even Google... just something else. Google's definitely a great choice, but as Lord Malachite already said, those decisions are absolutely up to you. I'm just giving you my opinion in case you might be interested and also, adivce if you ask for it. A while ago I thought of suggesting to you that you should move this site somewhere else, but I thought you wouldn't like the idea... I dunno why, but I had that feeling. Anyway, if you decide to move the site and would like some advice or anything else I can help you with, I'd be glad to do so =) ---- Cool, 3/30/2007 3:57 AM :So, its almost April... and I STILL have not even been able to get to the site. Work work work! The busy season is upon me and my boss is calling for massive overtime the next couple weeks. 10-11 shifts all the time, as I type this I'm so drained. Plus i have alot of other things coming up right now, I wanted to do some road traveling this spring/summer, and this site and its plans are all going to pot. So much for keeping my promise to make 2007 the year I focus on this site and this site alone. My Kid Paddle site came up already one year ago, and it hasn't even gotten 500 hits. That sucks, this site got that in about two weeks when it first came online. Its hard finding traffic for that site, because people who are fans of the show live another country away from where I am. Plus, I lost motovtion in it for the fact I'm waiting on some people of have ties to the show to e-mail me back answers -_-, which delayed everything and now the site is just dead. This site too, just died sorta. It needs another jump start. I'm thinking another chat, but i don't want people to think I'm just relying on them soley to get people into my site. Like I'ma chat whore or something. i just have no updates right now and nothing to offer - because i have no time! Stephen ---- Cool, 4/28/2007 2:12 AM :And now, its almost May. And MSN still hasnt fixed my stats counter on my groups so I still have stats from December 2006, so i never know if a knew convo is happening and how many replies are being posted and how many members are coming in each week, etc. I'd like to give a heartfelt apology to the website and its members. I have totaly lost track of everything here. Its coming up four months and I still have not even thought of getting the time together to update. Well, thing is i try and set aside a weekend, because under the week I'm far too busy with work. But I have been busy off my ever lovin ass lately, and now I'm working more overtime than ever. This week I dont even get my two days off, and am pulling a six day work week. Plus, i work nights now, so I never seem to get things done on my computer, let alone even get on it since I usually sleep in. By the time I get home, and its rare I get home on time, im far too tired to even turn my computer on. Plus my one buddy is working with me, so now i must get my ass up earler to pick him up since he doesnt have a car right now. Things have been sucking right now. I have been so busy on my weekends, i can never focus on things 100 percent here. Plus i feel like i have to have everything else around me organzied 100 percent before I can focus ALLLLL my time and attention to HA! and this website. But its never works out the way I want it to, things end up getting messy, and my OCD has gotten far worse over these past couple months. OCD on keeping things clean and tidy. I just can't stand things a mess and out of line, and its affectng the time I'm getting on the computer. Plus I'm the same way with my computer files, trying to organzied my over 65,000 files before I turn to HA!. I'm really mad at myself cause I wanted to make 2007 the year for HA! - and so far its turning out to be nothing but, and the website is in a REAL rut right now it terms of hits, activity, and overall look. I really hope I can get my act together here with the site. I know deep down if i really apply myself I can do anything, Iv'e beaten harder odds and deadlines in high school homework and real life work. Until then, stay tuned. Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 4/28/2007 2:27 AM :I feel for you, Stephen. You know as well as I do I can relate to the car thing, after all, I am "Mr. Taxi". Hang in there and don't sweat it. -Jae- P.S. That little thing you asked? Jenn never has and never did before or after she had our kids. I was talking about someone else. ---- Ruth, 4/28/2007 2:34 AM :Don't worry about it too much. We're keeping ourselves entertained while talking about Miriam's drinking habits. :D And I sympathize with the OCD thing. I've got it, too. ---- Flank17, 5/3/2007 8:55 AM :Don't worry and try to do things by little organized parts. I'm sure, we will keep our HA fandom alive in this year too. ---- tigrisf, 7/31/2007 1:27 AM :hy boys and girls please help mee i want seeing hey arnold new movies help mee please wirting mee new story the hey arnold movies and attach the movies langues hungary! and german oder english. im like new story msn.kitD23x@hotmail.com wirting mee ---- kekesit_89, 8/7/2007 1:51 PM :Try http://arnoldseyes.cjb.net (another Hungarian HA fan?)